An electrical interface panel is typically used to connect a first set of cables with a second set of cables. The first set of cables typically terminate in a first connector, while a second set of cables terminate in a second connector, where the two connectors may be of different types, thus requiring an electrical interface arrangement. Cables typically connect the first connectors with the second connectors. Electrical interface arrangements of this type are becoming increasingly complex and more common with the increasing use of high speed data networks such as the Internet.
As the number of cables increase, the cable connection arrangements undergo a corresponding increase in complexity. Thus, large numbers of cables frequently interconnect one set of connectors with another set in asynchronous signal networks. This large number of electrical cables is unruly and cumbersome and is aesthetically displeasing and difficult to manage. In addition, the large number of cables and associated connections is subject to environmental degradation, such as from humidity, as well as disconnection caused by stresses on the connectors or by worker contact with the connectors.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a compact, highly reliable, easily installed electrical interface panel for routing asynchronous signals from a first set of connectors to a second set of connectors.